eragonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Eragon
Eragon Bromsson, Argetlam, Cieniobójca, Ognisty Miecz, Smoczy Jeździec. Eragon jest szesnastoletnim Smoczym Jeżdżcem z Carvahall, z doliny Palnacar. Wychowywał się u wuja Garrowa i ciotki Marian, bo jego matka Selena urodziła go i oddała pod opiekę brata i bratowej. Dzieciństwo thumb|left|Eragon z Saphirš w filmie Eragona wychowywał jego wujek Garow wraz z żoną Marian w dolinie Palnacar. Długo sądził, że on, wraz ze swoim kuzynem Roranem są braćmi, a wuj i ciotka to jego biologiczni rodzice. Jednak w pewnym momencie dowiedział się o tym, że Jego matka Selena, siostra Garrowa, odziana w drogi strój przyszła do Carvahall brzemienna. Urodziła i przyszła stamtąd, skąd wróciła. Od tego czasu jej nie widywano. Wychowywał się z starszym o dwa lata kuzynem Roranem. Byli jak prawdziwi bracia, a on sam mu kiedyś powiedział, że są braćmi we wszystkim prócz krwi. Często razem żartowali, a oboje zawsze mieli świadomość, że jest ktoś, kto zawsze ich wysłucha i coś doradzi; myśleli o sobie nawzajem. Od dzieciństwa Eragon miał styczność z górami, zawsze otaczał go Kościec, dokąd chodził często polować. Gdy wraz z Bromem podróżowali po równinach, nie czuł się pewnie i bezpiecznie, bowiem od wczesnych lat widywał wokoło siebie tylko góry. Wygląd Chłopak jest średniego wzrostu, ma ciemne oczy i takie same włosy. Wyróżniał się szybkością, którą nabył podczas polowań w Kośću. Przed przemianą w Du Weldenvarden posiadał kilka blizn: na ręce, nabytą przy ostrzeniu kosy wuja, oraz bliznę na całe plecy, która była pamiątką po walce z Cieniem (Durzą) . Po bardzo nagłej i nieoczekiwanej przemianie podczas Święta Krwi upodobnił się do elfa, jego twarz stała się gładka, uszy stały się szpiczaste. Z jego ciała zniknęły wszelkie blizny, zyskał również niesamowitą i nadludzką szybkość oraz siłę elfa. Charakter Eragonowi nigdy nie podobało się zabijanie, oprócz polowań w Kośću, by mieć co jeść. Odowodnił to pierwszy raz, gdy był zły na Murthaga, gdy ten zabił handlarza niewolnikami. Wiedział, że to, co robił ten człowiek, było złe, jednak był on całkowicie bezbronny wobec uzbrojonego syna Morzana. Przez dużo czasu Eragon sądził, ze urgale są krwawymi istotami bez uczuć. Jednak gdy Nasuada zjednoczyć siły z tą rasą przeciwko Galbatorxowi, zmienił zdanie. Poznał ich kulturę, zwyczaje, a nawet zaprzyjaźnił, się z jednym z dowódców, Nar Garzhvogiem. Posiadał bardzo przydatną, aczkolwiek czasami męczącą cechę, a mianowicie upór. Nie zaprzestał starania się o uczucia Aryi, chociaż wiedział, że traktuje go tylko jak przyjaciela. Podczas Święta Krwi, chociaż robił to pod wpływem magii, wyznał elfce, co do niej czuje co sprawiło mu ogromny zawód... Działała wtedy jego podświadomość, wyjawił skrywane pragnienia. Umiejętności Potrafi dobrze strzelać z łuku, jest doskonałym szermierzem jak na człowieka, bo przed przemianą nie potrafił pokonać nawet najsłabszego elfa, posługuje się magią. Potrafił postrzegać uwięzioną Aryę we śnie, co jest dość niezykłe. Znalezienie jaja Pewnego razu, gdy Eragon był na polowaniu, znalazł niebieski, szlifowany kamień. Wziął go ze sobą z zamiarem sprzedania. Gdy jednak chciał kupic za niego mięso u rzeźnika Sloana, ten odmówił. Wziął go więc ze sobą do domu. Po pewnym czaie okazało się, że było to jajo, a z niego wykluł się smok. Pozostawił na skórze ręki chłopaka srebre znamię- 'Gedwëy ignasię. ' Gdy smok się wykluł, Eragon chciał wiedzieć o tych niezwykłych stworzeniach jak najwięcej, dlatego udał się do bajarza Broma, który często opowiadał legendy smokach i Jeźdźcach. Ten zaś, opowiedział mu wszytsko co wiedział i wymieniał imiona znanych smoków. Eragon po powrocie na farmę przekazał je wszystkie smokowi (łączyła ich od pewnego czasu umysłowa więź) jednak żadne mu się nie spodobało. W końcu chłopak "doszedł" do tego, że smok jest smoczycą, i nadał jej imię Saphira. Gonitwa za Ra'zacami Gdy Eragon dowiedział się, że Garrow zginął ogarnęła go chęć zemsty. Uciekł z domu Horsta, ukradłó hedzenie i skóry, ale Brom znalazł go i zaoferował swe towarzystwo.Początkowo chłopak nie miał do mężczyzny zaufania, z czasem jednak zaprzyjaźnili się. W poszukiwaniu Ra'zaców odwiedzili: Theinsford, Yazuac, Daret i Teirm. W ostatnim mieście byli najdłużej i tam też Eragon usłyszałó przepowiednię na temat swego życia od czarowniny Angeli. Oto kręta ścieżka, błyskawica i statek. Kręta ścieżka wskazuje, że w przyszłości stanie przed tobą wiele wyborów. Część decyzji musisz podjąć już teraz. Widzę toczące się wokół ciebie wielkie bitwy, niektóre z twojego powodu. Widzę potęgi tej ziemi próbujące opanować twą wolę i przeznaczenie. Czekają cię niezliczone możliwości przyszłości - wszystkie pełne krwi i walki - lecz tylko jedna zapewni ci spokój i szczęście. Strzeż się, byś nie zszedł ze swej drogi, bo jesteś jednym z nielicznych ludzi, którzy sami kształtują swój los. Wolność ta to dar, ale też odpowiedzialność cięższa niż kajdany. Kolejna kość: Widzisz? Jej kraniec spoczywa na statku. To może znaczyć tylko jedno: twoim przeznaczeniem jest na zawsze opuścić te ziemie. Nie wiem, dokąd trafisz, ale już nigdy twoja stopa nie postanie w Alagaesii. To nieuniknione, nawet jeśli dołożysz wszelkich starań, by było inaczej. '' Kolejna kość: ''W przyszłości czeka cię niezwykły, epicki romans; wskazuje na to księżyc, symbol magiczny. Miłość tak silna, że przetrwa dłużej niż imperia. Nie potrafię orzec, czy namiętność ta zakończy się szczęśliwie, ale twa ukochana pochodzi ze starego, szlachetnego rodu i jest potężna, mądra i niewiarygodnie piękna. ''-Angela odczytuje ostatnie dwie kości - drzewo i korzeń głogu, wyraźnie skrzyżowane:'' Oznacza to tylko kolejne kłopoty. Wyraźnie widzę zdradę pochodzącą z twojej rodziny. - przepowiednia czarownicy. Kategoria:Smoczy Jeźdzcy